Humildes Narcisistas
by BeingAzar
Summary: Sólo cuando la primavera los sorprenda como juguetes de la fortuna, comprenderán que el tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, pues están hechos de la misma materia que los sueños y, a pesar de saber quiénes son, aun no saben lo que pueden llegar a ser.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración previa al capítulo:

*Los personajes utilizados en esta hitoria tienen las siguientes edades:

Camus (16 años); Milo (20 años); Angelo (23años); Dita (22 años); Mu (20 años); Saga (28 años); Kanon (28 años); Aioria (20 años); Aiorios (27 años); Dohko (18 años –Utilizo la edad con la cual lo reviven- ); Shion (18 años –Utilizo la edad con la cual lo reviven-); Shura (23 años); Shaka (20 años); Ikki (15 años); Shun (13 años); Seiya (13 años); Hyoga (14 años); Shiryu (14 años); Saori (13 años).

_Humildes narcisistas_

_1_

_Ideas sin forma te robarán la calma_

A la vuelta del bullicio céntrico murmura una guerra que, a través de un camino desierto, oculta razones sin pies ni cabeza para contender y, a pesar de esto, subiendo unas largas escaleras de piedra, se observa una alianza de conveniencia. En aquella vieja casa se perciben los gritos ahogados de una victoria frustrada, no obstante, la mañana se desarrolla sin contra tiempos y mezquina de tranquilidad mientras que el administrador se oculta dentro de su estudio pretendiendo estar lo suficientemente inspirado como para percatarse de la fecha señalada en el calendario sobre el escritorio de roble. Diez para las diez, y la farsa no llegaba ni a ser considerada un engaño. Su proyecto de escritura había comenzado desde hacía un par de años y el mayor avance que comprendía su esfuerzo era una hoja en blanco. Ni siquiera tenía la excusa de tener un papelero repleto de bollos arrugados con ideas rechazadas. Cuando dieron las once, harto de intentar rebatir su perpetua crisis creativa, apeló a otro hecho igual de frustrante, pero un tanto más reconfortante para su malicia. Su tranquilidad habitual pocas veces resultaba suficiente para afrontar la usual falta de consideración que tenían los inquilinos por el plazo de la renta. Por esta razón desde hacía algún tiempo había resuelto introducir ciertos cambios que podrían llegar a ser considerados demasiado drásticos por los actuales ocupantes, ya que consistía en cambiar los viejos por nuevos arrendatarios. Sin embargo, sus vecinos no eran _"tan"_ ingenuos como creía. Estaban unos pasos por delante, pero con ideas equivocadas.

La decisión de Camus, el casero, había generado una reunión poco secreta y casi nada disimulada en la planta alta. Desde el estudio lograba oírlos, mas no resultaba de su interés. A las once y media, el encargado de la pensión abandonó su escondite y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal donde aguardaba un potencial nuevo cliente.

– Podría comenzar a quejarme… pero antes de hacerlo les concederé la oportunidad de… – comenzó a pronunciar Shaka sin disfrazar su indignación tras tener a media pensión agrupada en su habitación.

– _¿" Explicar"?_ – interrumpió Aioria en un vano intento por seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

– … Largarse.

Shaka era un hombre de carácter serio y aunque su cara parecía siempre reflejar una máscara de calma sus palabras no lo hacían.

Aioria, quién estaba a su lado se adelantó a explicarle el motivo. Pues él había sido uno de los principales voceros de dicha reunión. Milo, su mejor amigo entre los inquilinos del lugar, le había pedido juntar a todos en la habitación de Shaka, ya que este era reconocido por su reticencia a la interacción social con sus compañeros. A pesar de esto, la explicación sólo lograba incrementar la irritación por parte de Shaka, pero su enojo no crecía por el comentario explicativo sino por la persona que lo articulaba.

– Así es. – Intervino Milo antes de que la situación se saliera de control. – Está es una cuestión que nos involucra a todos. – Determinó con exagerada importancia, lo cual produjo más de una risita burlona entre los presentes.

A diferencia de Milo, no todos tenían el suficiente tiempo libre a mitad de semana por lo que no resultaba extraño escuchar alguno que otro comentario molesto. El primero en instar de muy mala gana para terminar con todo aquello fue Ángelo, otro pensionado que le ganaba en mal humor a Shaka sin mencionar que Ángelo era un hombre corpulento de rasgos toscos, adusto y de un humor un poco más que sardónico, por lo que su actitud siempre parecía la presentación previa a una golpiza.

– Deberías hacer caso a lo que dice Ángelo. Además, algunos no tenemos tiempo que perder como tú. – Convino Shaka deseoso de que todos se marcharan de su territorio y sólo obtuvo más objeciones por parte de Aioria, que insistía en esperar por Shura, un joven callado y taciturno, Kanon, una copia igual de pícara que Milo, y por Aiorios, su hermano mayor.

Shaka lo ignoró y apartó la mirada lejos de él pretendiendo hacer todavía más obvia su creciente cólera.

De repente y en el momento justo, se abrió la puerta. Aiorios entró en la habitación esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa. Él resultaba muy parecido a Aioria. Coincidían en una personalidad amable y jovial y en apariencia. Tenían el cabello castaño y ondulado y hasta la misma estatura. Aiorios conocía bien las ideas sin sentido que se le ocurrían a Milo entre muchos otros miembros de la pensión, sin embargo, no le resultaba molesto hacer partícipe de las mismas. Tras su llegada, Mü fue el siguiente en apresurar a Milo.

– Dhoko y Shion tampoco están aquí – Señaló Aioria nuevamente en defensa a de los ausentes.

Dita, que había permanecido callado junto a la ventana, informó un poco distante que los aludidos no llegarían debido a exámenes en el instituto. Dhoko y Shion eran los miembros más jóvenes del lugar. Aún estaban en secundaria al igual que Camus.

– Créanle… – convino Ángelo con una sonrisa que seguramente el consideraba divertida, aunque a simple vista resultaba macabra.

– ¿Eh? Y yo que te creía un torpe infeliz… – Comenzaba a decir Dita cuando Ángelo lo interrumpió para terminar su frase.

–… Después de todo, no hay nadie más entrometido que él. – aclaró con burla.

Si había dos personalidades que no descansaran ni un segundo para discutir entre ellos esos eran: Ángelo y Dita. Siempre peleaban por cualquier motivo. Pero antes de que comenzaran su sarta de insultos mutua aparecieron Dhoko y Shion.

– ¿Ya vieron quién llegó? – inquirió el joven estudiante con actitud despreocupada mientras se unía al grupo con Shion siguiéndole por detrás.

Fue entonces cuando Milo se precipitó hasta la puerta para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien cerrada y comenzó a decir: – ¿Lo has visto, Dhoko?.

Para su mala suerte, el tono suspicaz y las miradas misteriosas que hacía para sembrar la incertidumbre no tenían efecto. Dhoko apenas pudo responderle que se alejará por un tiempo de la televisión. No sólo él, sino todos, ya estaban más que acostumbrados al dramatismo que resultaba moneda corriente en aquella casa.

– ¡Hay un "_enemigo_"! – declaró haciendo caso omiso al consejo del muchacho.

– Preguntaría, pero de seguro tampoco entendería de qué estás hablando, Milo.

Dijo Kanon al entrar en la habitación y ver a su amigo delirando.

Milo observó a uno por uno en la habitación. No esperaba una respuesta y ninguno comentó nada. Su locura, simplemente, era dramática y ridícula.

– Que te volviste loco. De eso no hay duda. – masculló Shura recargado contra el marco de la puerta. Acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

A su vez, Ángelo le advirtió ser más claro antes de que necesitara de primeros auxilios. Como nadie quería tener el honor de verlo enojado, Milo se apresuró hasta la ventana que tenía una vista hacia el frente de la casa. Se aclaró la garganta y pronunció con elocuencia: – _"En otra forma para que sus mentes simples logren comprender… ¡Observen, mis pequeños niños ingenuos!"._

Unos cuantos se apelotonaron contra la ventana de madera, pero incluso de esta manera no comprendieron a que se refería su compañero. Balbucearon posibles ideas de lo que ocurría como correspondencia sin abrir o errada, la inestabilidad del clima o la inmundicia del patio delantero, mas no acertaron.

– No. No. Y no. – Replicaba Milo abriéndose paso de manera molesta hasta encaramarse al alfeizar de la ventana. De repente, su cara se crispó en una mueca desconcertada. Frente a la casa no había nadie ni el supuesto "_enemigo_" por el que tanto alboroto había armado.

– ¿Dónde está? – musitó entrecortado. – Creí que estaba…

Se volvió de nuevo al centro de la habitación. Estaba un poco dubitativo y con labios fruncidos desvenándose los sesos pensando en cómo no verse demasiado ridículo.

– ¡Debe estar dentro de la casa! – atinó a decir sin estar muy convencido.

Kanon sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó al celular de Milo, quien respondió al segundo llamado.

– Siempre supe que este día llegaría. Ahora, pásame el número del hospital psiquiátrico.

Todos se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo. Algunos con verdadero humor y otros con un tanto de resignación y cansancio.

– Que seas un vago no es nuestro problema así que no nos arrastres contigo – siseó Shura en dirección a la salida.

Si bien Milo, al igual que casi todos, pertenecía a la clase trabajadora, lo hacía de una manera diferente y más inconstante. Era un trabajador peculiar, ya que nunca tenía un oficio fijo, sus empleos surgían de acuerdo al día que tenía, a las motivaciones que sentía y a las ideas que se le ocurrían, por lo tanto, fácilmente pasaba de un trabajo a otro.

– De lo que Milo está hablando es que hoy llegó alguien interesado en rentar una habitación. – explicó Dhoko luego de habérselo pensado un rato y haber unido las piezas del rompecabezas para intentar comprender a que se estaba refiriendo su compañero.

– _¡¿Qué?!_ – Todos dijeron a coro, incluso Milo, cosa que sorprendió a Dhoko haciéndole pensar que se había equivocado.

Al parecer Milo confundió a la persona interesada con rentar una habitación con un acosador o alguna clase de ladrón que vigilaba el desvencijado edificio con la idea de hacer un posible ataque.

– ¿Realmente crees que alguien querría entrar a robar en esta pocilga? – interrogó Dita.

–…Es que lo vi hablando con nuestros vecinos y mirando la casa de forma sospechosa y… – cambió su expresión –. Que más da. Interesante. ¿Camus quiere rentar? – dijo con perspicacia.

– Eso es lo que dije – replicó Dhoko.

Milo se lo pensó un momento.

– Se estará volviendo loco o, tal vez, tanta lectura ha comenzado a afectarle el _coco_. No quedan cuartos desocupados en la casa. – mencionó mientras meditaba.

–Acaso… ¿no es obvio? – Se adelantó a decir Mü. – De seguro planea "_limpiar_" un cuarto – susurró cuidadosamente para hacer mella en la conciencia de su vecino.

– ¿"_ Limpiar"_? – Articuló sopesando la idea – No. Camus no haría algo así. Puede que sea un niño arisco, pero no haría algo como lo que tú dices, Mü.

– ¿Tú crees? Quizás…

Pronunció el aludido de forma que la pregunta continuara resonando para el otro.

Aiorios intentó tranquilizar a su compañero recordándole que, a pesar de todo, todo estaría bien. Eran personas mayores, responsables, que cumplían con el contrato y, aunque demoraran, siempre hacían el pago mensual. Pero esto sólo logró preocupar más a Milo, quién hacía tiempo había perdido la noción del significado de pagar la renta.

– Es cierto lo que dice. – Hizo una pausa Shaka. – Y supongo que, como no tienen nada más que hacer aquí, se irán. – se apresuró a señalar.

– También concuerdo con Aiorios – declaró Dita. – Y casi me olvidaba… debo ir a buscar el dinero del alquiler de este mes. No quiero ser "_limpiado_". – se aclaró la garganta demasiado divertido por la situación.

– No puede ser. – tartamudeó en apenas un susurro.

Mientras los demás sacaban provecho del estado indefenso de su vecino. Camus también se encontraba en una reunión, pero un poco más diferente a la de los inquilinos.

El humor de Camus había ido de mal en peor, y a pesar de intentar controlarse, no lograba evitar ocultarlo. Tamborileaba sus dedos de manera frenética sobre el escritorio mientras movía sus piernas de forma nerviosa.

– ¿Camus me estás escuchando?

– Si. – mintió.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Si, sí. Lo siento. – dijo recobrando la compostura. – Debo admitir que me has tomado por sorpresa – sonrió con pesar.

Cuando Camus abrió la puerta principal esperaba encontrarse con un nuevo cliente y no con uno viejo. Saga, hermano gemelo de Kanon, había vivido un par de años en el edificio y durante ese tiempo fue una de las pocas personas con las que Camus disfrutaba estar. Aquella mañana había decidido ir a hablar con él para solicitar un favor.

El gemelo comentó un poco acerca de la situación. Necesitaba ubicar de forma temporal en algún lugar a dos jóvenes, Ikki y Shun, que estaban a cargo de un tutor amigo de él.

– Será de forma temporal… Además, recuerdo que el ambiente en este lugar resultaba muy agradable. – Sonrió con nostalgia.

El joven casero miró hacía el filtro de ventilación y se preguntó si se encontraría tapado, debido a que comenzaba a asfixiarse a medida que el rostro de Saga se suavizaba al recordar el ayer.

– Camus – musitó – ¿crees que podrías ayudarme, por favor?

Estiró la mano por sobre el escritorio hasta tomar las manos pálidas del muchacho. De repente, la habitación se volvió pequeña y el oxígeno nulo, pero a su vez innecesario hasta que un lamento aproximándose hacia el cuarto reanudó la realidad.

– ¡Camus! – se escuchó afuera, en el pasillo.

De inmediato, Camus se levantó con brusquedad retirando sus manos de las de Saga.

– Disculpa, no quise importunarte –. Al ver la expresión ahogada en el rostro de Camus comprendió que aquellos sentimientos que pensaba hacer desaparecer con su partida lejos de la casa continuaban allí. – Lo siento. No tienes que decir nada. – Intentó, sin mucho éxito, hacer menos incomoda la situación. – Puedo buscar otro lugar.

Desde el primer momento, Saga supo que Camus estaba enamorado de él y, también desde el primer momento, Saga nunca consideró corresponder tales sentimientos.

– _¿Eh?_

De repente, abrieron la puerta con un furioso golpe.

– ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres?! ¡Tú! ¡Tonto escritor frustrado! ¡Voy a separar tu cuerpo de esa estúpida cabeza que tienes! – Era Milo, quien hiperventilaba recobrando el aliento para su próxima sarta de maldiciones.

Ni aún luego de esa escena Camus salía de sus pensamientos. Su cara estaba roja con el aliento contenido en su interior, la boca le temblaba al igual que sus manos y sus ojos se habían perdido en algún lugar, pues miraban sin mirar. Nunca antes se había sentido tan vulnerable y decepcionado. Al encontrar a Saga en la puerta, esperaba que aquella persona estuviera ahí para regresar y quedarse a su lado.

– Los dejaré solos. – Anunció Saga levantándose de su lugar. – Olvida lo que dije. – susurró por lo bajo para que sólo Camus lo escuchara.

– ¿Saga? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Buscas a Kanon? – Inquirió sorprendido Milo. – Espera… – pidió al atar cabos. – ¿Tu eres el _"Enemigo"?_

– ¿Cómo?

– ¿Eres quién quiere rentar? Pero si tú ya tienes…

– Oh, no, ya no. A decir verdad, sólo pasaba a saludar – empezaba a decir Saga.

– Si. – Camus los interrumpió.

– ¿Ah? ¿" _Si_" qué? – receló Milo.

– Si, Saga. – Repitió con los pies en la tierra. – ¿Para cuándo lo necesitas?

– Camus, no hace falta que…

– Si me das un día para mañana mismo tendré un cuarto limpió. – Nuevamente lo interrumpió haciendo ademan de observar todo el lugar para poder organizarse mejor.

"¿_Limpiar_?". Milo articuló la palabra en sus pensamientos. Contempló a los que tenía en frente y más que ignorado se sintió excluido. Quedaba claro que no encajaba ahí.

Tras un momento de silencio, Saga contempló como Camus se esforzaba por parecer casual y asintió antes de decir: – Gracias. Entonces, te veré mañana… y a ti también, Milo– agregó sin tener atención por parte del aludido y salió del estudio.

Incluso cuando Saga ya estaba fuera del alcance de su vista, Camus continuaba esbozando una sonrisa resignada.

– ¡Hey, Camus! – exclamó el marginado. – ¿Por qué sonríes?

– Sinceramente, no lo sé – pronunció con voz quebrada mientras agachaba la cabeza.

– Adivinaré: es mi cuarto el que le vas a alquilar a Saga, ¿cierto?

– No. – hizo una pausa. – Es para… Ikki. – musitó sin ánimo –_ Él no va a regresar_. – Aquello ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que dudó de si lo había pronunciado o no. – Milo – su tono de voz era seco. – ¿Tú qué harías? – la pregunta se escapó de entre sus labios.

– ¿Yo? – inquirió algo confundido – No te preocupes, me llevare todas mis porquerías de aquí y me iré a la… por donde vine.

Camus sonrió un tanto divertido de lo fácil que Milo se tomaba todo, como si se riera del vaivén del destino. Entonces, adjudicó su impulso de amabilidad a aquel momento de debilidad que había padecido hacía pocos minutos, ya que se le ocurrió la idea de concederle a Milo la posibilidad de quedarse en el estudio hasta que encontrara otro lugar.

– No tienes a donde ir. – Comenzó Camus.

– Bueno, es que yo…

– No fue una pregunta. – Especificó. – Por eso, creo que podrías quedarte aquí, en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, aún tengo que llevar algunos libros a mi habitación y…

La mirada de cachorro agradecido de Milo silenció a Camus.

– Mmm… Creo que esto ya no es una buena idea. – Masculló para sí mismo – Aclaro que esto será sólo temporal hasta que consigas donde quedarte – remarcó arrepentido de sus palabras.

– ¡Podría besarte! – declaró con ojos centelleantes su compañero.

– Limítate a mudarte hasta aquí sin armar alboroto, por favor. – Dijo observándolo por sobre el grueso marco de sus lentes de lectura.

– Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias… ¡Gracias! – repitió con una enorme sonrisa.

– Vete.

– Eres tan frio, Camus. Deja que uno de mis abrazos de agradecimiento te caliente. – Propuso.

Rodeo la mesa del escritorio y, a pesar de las advertencias y suplicas, Milo envolvió a Camus con sus brazos y susurró contra su oído: – ¿Lo ves? No es tan malo como piensas. Los abrazos son más cálidos que las lágrimas.

– El filtro de aire se rompió. – balbuceó tras sentir subir la temperatura.

Más tarde, durante la madrugada que había llegado lluviosa, con el cuarto ya desocupado y la mudanza de Milo hecha, el joven casero se despertó de un sueño perturbador. Sin embargo, al recorrer su habitación, descubrió que aquello no se trataba sólo de una pesadilla como pensaba. A su lado, se encontraba durmiendo Milo y no en la biblioteca como debía ser. A partir de ese momento, comenzó a creer en la compasión como una enemiga inescrupulosa.


	2. Chapter 2

_Humildes narcisistas_

_2_

_Buscando el cielo encontrarás al demonio_

El sol escudriñaba la casa con sus rayos curiosos colándose por las ventanas y con su brisa tibia husmeando por los rincones de las habitaciones. La calidez de un nuevo día se deslizaba suave y sigilosa, sin embargo, al saludar el cuarto más grande del segundo piso un susurro de tormenta le impidió concretar su visita, a pesar de esto, el placido sueño no parecía turbarse y la tranquilidad y comodidad que invadían a Milo lo inhabilitaban a despabilarse, aunque estuviera en una cama ajena y, por ende, territorio hostil. Deseaba permanecer más que sólo un rato disfrutando del bienestar que sentía, pero la energía negativa que envolvía el lugar a medida que los segundos transcurrían lo obligó a abrir los ojos. –Vete–. Apremió una voz familiar desde alguna parte.

Camus con el semblante serio e iracundo permanecía sentado en un sillón junto a la puerta de la habitación.

– ¿Ya es de día? ¿Qué hora es? – Inquirió Milo con pereza buscando un reloj – ¿Por qué de tan malhumor, Camus? – preguntó arreglándose con las manos el alboroto en su cabello.

Se incorporó con desgano y echo un vistazo al reloj sobre la mesa de luz.

La única respuesta que recibió fue una orden: "_Largo_". No obstante, a Milo parecía importarle poco y nada el humor de su compañero aun si se esforzaba por poner un tono serio y monocorde.

– No. – contestó en un suspiro luego de comprobar la hora y recordar la fecha – Hoy es sábado. Ni pienses que me levantare temprano. – Hablo mientras acomodaba las almohadas para volver a acostarse. – Deberías regresar a la cama… – propuso palpando un lugar a su lado.

Camus se levantó y se dirigió hasta Milo.

–Eso es.

Convino el rubio levantando las sabanas, pero Camus no hizo ni el menor ademán de tener intención de aceptar su invitación.

–Primero y principal: ¡Lárgate de mi habitación! – dijo agarrando las sabanas y tirando de ellas con fuerza. – Segundo: ¿Por qué demonios te metiste en mi cama? Tercero:…

Milo lo interrumpió con un enorme bostezo que estaba a punto de provocarle un pico de presión con lo irritado que se sentía.

–Ay, tranquilo. Verás… con todas _mis_ cosas y _tus_ cosas en la biblioteca no quedó espacio para mi cama y ¿alguna vez has intentado dormir en un sillón? No te lo recomiendo. ¿Aunque no pensaste en comprar uno de esos sofás-camas…?

Si aquella actitud despreocupada le había resultado divertida en algún momento ahora sólo generaban deseos asesinos de ver rodar cabezas.

– ¡¿Quién mie…?!

– ¡Camus! – Reprochó. – Los niños no deben decir malas palabras.

Nuevamente se incorporó acercándose a Camus, quien permanecía al lado de la cama.

– En especial, niños tan lindos como tú… – musitó galante al tiempo que le agarraba la mejilla y la acariciaba dulcemente con el pulgar.

Por un instante, la sorpresa le impidió moverse. A pesar de que Camus nunca esperaba algo muy inteligente de él, odiaba estos momentos de sagacidad donde se volvía consiente de lo mucho que lo odiaba. Aborrecía la simpleza del mundo para con Milo. Según Camus, su inquilino siempre parecía tener la suerte de su lado y como privilegio podía adoptar aquella actitud despreocupada que arruinaba su estado de ánimo cada vez que se lo cruzaba. Mientras Milo podía transmitir poesía con una mirada, Camus no llegaba ni a hacer audibles sus gritos.

El dolor y soledad que había conseguido tras tener tantos pensamientos y sentimientos sobre una persona continuaban sin abandonarlo. Y a pesar de que no se trataban de las mismas emociones ni de las mismas reflexiones y mucho menos de la misma persona, su pena se traducía en odio hacia cualquier cosa que se le pareciera o amenazara con derrumbarlo una vez más.

– La adolescencia está haciendo estragos contigo. – Se burló Milo al notar a Camus tan ensimismado en sus cavilaciones.

– Sólo vete de aquí. – exclamó alejándose con brusquedad.

– ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta? – inquirió.

Abandonó el lecho en silencio y vaciló ante el casero. Camus retrocedía frente a la proximidad del rubio, pues era consciente de que Milo siempre lograba atraparlo antes de que él lo notara.

– ¿Qué estás…? – su voz se ahogó en cuanto su espalda toco la puerta.

Milo lo había acorralado con cada brazo recargado contra los costados de su cabeza.

– Camus… – susurró acortando la distancia de sus rostros – tú… – cuando sus labios se encontraron a una peligrosa distancia Milo se deslizó hasta su oreja donde finalmente musitó –… tu sonrisa me gusta, deberías usarla más seguido.

Sensaciones desconocidas apuñalaron el interior del inexperto escritor mientras una ola cálida lo invadía de pies a cabeza. Se sentía tan abochornado y tan acalorado que creía que iba a empezar a hiperventilar.

Milo sé alejo para ver el rostro de Camus y lo siguiente que hizo fue reír.

– ¿Te sonrojaste? – se burló entre carcajadas ante las mejillas carmesí del aludido.

Camus no podía concebir la razón de su sonrojo, por lo que pretendió actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si su cara no tuviera el mismo color que su cabello.

–No hagas que te lo recuerde. – advirtió al tiempo que ocultaba con su mano el rubor. – Encuentra un lugar y márchate. – Rebatió antes de salir o mejor dicho, escapar del cuarto.

Milo se quedó de pie a solas en la habitación consiente de la extraña sensación que lo embargaba desde hacía algún tiempo. Aquella congoja melancólica oprimía en su pecho sin dar brazo a torcer.

– ¿Realmente es lo que quieres? – Suspiró. – Como si pudiera hacerte caso… – farfulló sonriendo sin gracia.

Más tarde, mientras el prematuro encargado se disponía a recibir al nuevo integrante de la casa, los inquilinos todavía no se enteraban de lo ocurrido ayer ni de la decisión tomada con respecto a Milo.

– ¡¿Sha-chan?! – Aioria exclamó frente a la habitación del arrendatario hindú. – ¡¿Shaka?! – receló.

Esperó unos minutos antes de intentar abrir la puerta, pero esta se encontraba con cerrojo por lo que Aioria continuo:– ¡Sha-chan! ¿Qué clase de juego es este? ¿Las escondidas? Sé que estás ahí. Ciertamente Aioria no se equivocaba, Shaka se encontraba en su cuarto pretendiendo que nadie más que él y la tranquila naturaleza existían. Detestaba ser molestado y, además, no simpatizaba con compañías y mucho menos con la de personas como Aioria que, según él, eran un desperdicio.

– Si no sales de ahí pronto, creeré que te ocurrió algo malo.

Shaka escuchaba como su compañero de casa canturreaba al otro lado de la puerta, no obstante, una prolongada pausa por parte de Aioria le hizo desconfiar del acto siguiente.

–Voy a entrar… por la fuerza. – Determinó el hermano menor de Aiorios.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Shaka motivado por un mal presentimiento y se dispuso a abrir la puerta rápidamente para que esta no fuera derribada: – O puede ser que desee estar solo–. Su saludo de pocos amigos no tuvo el efecto que deseaba.

Aioria apenas vio su cara congratuló sobre lo hermoso del día. Hablaba como si no fuera consciente de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

– Ya sabes lo que dicen de estar solo: _"La soledad no es buena compañera ni mucho menos buena consejera_". Además, pensé que podrías estar aburrido… – sonrió a pesar de saber cuál era la vida que agradaba a Shaka.

El hindú lo observó con asco en los ojos a la espera de que Aioria se fuera.

– ¿Puedo entrar?

–No.

–Escuche, por allí, que el rumor del nuevo inquilino es cierto… – enarcó una ceja con picardía – ¿Vamos a ver?

–Ve tu primero. Yo te alcanzaré más tarde.

–No caeré por séptima vez en ese engaño. ¡Vamos! – pidió con un puchero la última parte.

– ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en venir aquí todos los días y molestarme? – inquirió con una nota de cansancio.

–Porque me gustas.

La sinceridad de Aioria era una de las cosas que más molestaba a Shaka. Aioria parecía nunca contener sus sentimientos para sí mismo ni siquiera cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Aiorios y su hermano menor fueron de los primeros integrantes en aquella pensión. En ese tiempo sólo estaban Camus, Milo, Kanon y su hermano gemelo. El lugar era poco conocido y difícilmente llegaban nuevos inquilinos, pero una noche lluviosa de invierno forzó al joven hindú a resguardarse del aguacero en aquella casa. El lugar se había quedado sin suministro eléctrico debido a la tormenta y cada quien se refugiaba en sus respectivas habitaciones con la intensión de alejar el frio propio de la temporada. Shaka permaneció en la entrada esperando a que alguien lo atendiera hasta que, de repente, un rayo partió el cielo iluminando la noche al tiempo que se abría la puerta principal. Era Aioria. Por un instante, se quedó contemplando la figura de Shaka empapada por la lluvia con el cabello rubio chorreando agua y los labios temblorosos por el frio. _"– Parece que el verano se adelantó."_ Había dicho en ese entonces con los ojos deslumbrados por quién sabe qué mientras lo invitaba a pasar. Para Shaka la frase no tuvo sentido, sin embargo, ese sentimiento resplandeciente todavía lo reconocía, pues, incluso luego de tanto tiempo, permanecía intacto en la mirada de Aioria.

La aparición de Milo, en el pasillo de la planta alta, interrumpió la conversación de ambos.

– ¿Milo? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Haciendo la mudanza? – preguntó de forma casual Aioria.

–Al menos podrías fingir tristeza– señaló Milo con decepción.

El muchacho se acercó a su amigo y le preguntó por lo bajo: – ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Camus? –. Entonces, una epifanía cruzó por su conciencia. – ¡Sha-chan! –. Exclamó alejándose de Milo. – ¿Puedes creerlo? Milo se ha convertido en el esclavo sexual del casero para poder quedarse. ¡Sha-chan! Debemos ayuda…. Acto seguido y sin dejar terminar de hablar, Shaka se metió rápidamente en su habitación y cerró la puerta en la cara del muchacho.

– ¿Huh? ¿Sha-chan?

De pronto, escucharon un par de voces y un grupo de pasos subir por la escalera.

Camus era seguido por otros dos jóvenes hasta la ex-habitación de Milo que se ubicaba al comienzo del pasillo.

– Esta será…

– _¡"Enemigo-kun_"! – llamó Aioria a Ikki.

Camus hizo una breve presentación de Aioria y Milo para Ikki y su hermano menor Shun.

– Un gusto conocerlos. – Habló ikki.

– Hola. – saludó tímidamente el hermano menor.

– Un momento, – dijo Aioria – eres… ¡Shun! – vociferó con una sonrisa.

– ¿Se conocen? – preguntó Milo.

Aioria asintió y explicó que Shun pertenecía al grupo de alumnos que asistía al centro deportivo donde él trabajaba.

– Iré a decirle a la gente de la mudanza que suban sus cosas hasta aquí. Regresaré enseguida. – se disculpó Camus antes de volver escaleras abajo.

El silencio no duró mucho frente a la emoción de Aioria por conocer a los nuevos.

– Conoces a Camus, ¿verdad? No es por nada, es que pareces de su edad. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Ikki.

– A decir verdad, somos compañeros de instituto– explicó.

– ¿Compañeros? – Rio Milo. – Quién diría que era capaz de hacer amigos. Incluso cuando vive faltando a clases– agregó con sarcasmo.

–Bueno, no somos cercanos ni nada que se le parezca– Pronunció con extrañeza. – Un amigo de nuestro tutor consiguió que nos quedáramos aquí… Pero creo que es muy amable de su parte hacer todo esto sobre todo hoy.

– ¿Un amigo? – murmuró pensativo Milo sopesando las palabras de Ikki.

– ¿Qué?

– Bueno, eso no importa ahora. – Convino Aioria – Creo que es hora de ponerse cómodos– propuso señalando a los encargados de la mudanza subir por la escalera.

– Oh, es cierto, – comentó Milo al notarlos – ¿quieren que…?

– Perdón. – Se disculpó Aioria tomando por el brazo a su amigo para detenerle. – Nosotros tenemos algo que hacer. Los veremos más tarde.

– ¿Qué tienes en mente? – inquirió Milo mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Aioria.

– Te lo diré más tarde– susurró por lo bajo. – Por ahora, encuentra a Dita y yo reuniré a los demás. Nos veremos en la habitación de Shaka.

Momentos después, todos se encontraban en la habitación acordada. Nadie se había negado, ya que estaban en fin de semana y más de uno se encontraba curioso por saber las nuevas noticias. Las mismas fueron actualizadas por Aioria que las tenía a la orden del día y con lujo de detalles. Uno que otro miembro de la reunión corroboró la historia echando un vistazo al pasillo donde se llevaba a cabo la mudanza.

Sin embargo, la gran mayoría no lograba comprender el motivo de la reunión al tiempo que otros creían que se trataba de una despedida para Milo, pues Aioria omitió los detalles de la presencia de aquel inquilino sin cuarto propio.

– ¡No es mi despedida! – replicó Milo por cuarta vez.

– Te vamos a extrañar– lo molestó Kanon posando una mano comprensiva en su hombro.

– Les daré una pista. – Habló Dita con aires de importancia – El joven Aioria me eligió a mí como ejecutor de su idea. – rio petulante.

– ¿"_Ejecutor_"? Te sienta mejor el término "_ejecutado_". Ese se parece más a ti. – reconoció Angelo con fingida condescendencia.

Un golpe seco contra el piso desvío la atención de los presentes.

–A mí no me interesa nada de lo que están hablando más que el hecho de por qué irrumpieron en mi habitación de nuevo. A pesar de haberles advertido que no lo hicieran otra vez– la paciencia de Shaka estaba en su límite.

– Verás, Sha-chan. – Confesó Aioria acercándose al rubio – Tengo un plan. – admitió feliz como si esperara un cumplido por parte de este.

– ¿_Si_? Pues a mí también se me ocurrió un plan. Por ejemplo: matarte mientras duermes. – compartió.

– Sha-chan, no hables de aprovecharte de mi cuerpo dormido frente a todos o harás que me sonroje. – Musitó con fingida vergüenza mientras un aura oscura y espeluznante emanaba del cuerpo de Shaka.

– Dado el caso de que Aioria no pretende vivir por mucho tiempo, iré al grano – anunció Dita tomando control de la situación.

– ¿Quién nombró vocero a la _Barbie_? – inquirió Angelo con aprensión.

– Para tu información, esta gente acudió a mí principalmente. – pronunció con solemnidad.

– Entonces, ¿qué hacemos nosotros aquí? – interrogó Mü cerca de la salida

– Bueno, porque aquí no existen los papeles secundarios sólo los papeles pequeños.

– Así no es la frase. – corrigió Milo.

– No interesa. – Rebatió sin darle importancia – El punto es que todos tenemos que cooperar con esta idea.

– ¿Por qué? – interrogó Shura con su habitual antipatía.

– Porque… que mejor forma de sacarle provecho a nuestras buenas imágenes y cantidad de tiempo libre que usándolos en una buena obra para reforzar nuestros lazos fraternales.

La reunión miró a Dita con la mandíbula desencajada y guardaron silencio a la espera de que este diera una razón más convincente.

— Es una fiesta de bienvenida y fiesta es igual a mucho "_alcohol_".

– Ah...

No discutieron sobre este razonamiento, pero si hubo una que otra protesta debido a todas las molestias que había que tomarse para organizar la supuesta fiesta, no obstante, todos terminaron por cooperar con el plan.

Como una suerte de venganza, Dita le otorgó una de las tareas más importantes a Ángelo, la cual consistía en mantener lejos de la casa a Ikki, Shun y Camus. Este último había sido arrastrado sin tener conocimiento del trasfondo y con la única razón de ser compañero de instituto de los nuevos.

– Bien, niños... Emm… y... ¿qué quieren hacer? – dijo Ángelo.

Intentaba elegir sus palabras de acuerdo a lo que le había dicho Dita antes de salir: _"Haz que los disfruten. No te dejes guiar por tu sentido de diversión"._

Ángelo aunque aceptó de muy mala gana la tarea de niñero se negaba a dejar que Dita lo llamara torpe e inepto a sus anchas.

– Mmm...– dudó Shun.

– No es que me moleste, pero... ¿por qué esto tan de repente? – sospechó Ikki confundido por la situación.

Ángelo se limitó a responder lo sugerido por su rival Dita:— "_Queríamos demostrarles lo feliz que nos sentimos por tenerlos con nosotros_". Luego de escupir tales palabras se prometió matar a Dita cuando todo terminará.

– No me interesa lo que ustedes pretendan. – replicó Camus tan normal como si hablara del clima. – Me voy a casa.

Sin embargo, la sombra de alguien familiar lo detuvo en seco. Como Dita no se fiaba de la idoneidad de Ángelo para lidiar con tal orden le había pedido ayuda a Saga, ya que conocía bien el efecto de este sobre Camus, quien era el menos cooperativo.

– Saga. — Dijo Ángelo al percatarse de su llegada mientras que una oleada de alivio lo invadía.

– Hola, chicos. ¿Creen que podría unírmeles? —hizo una pausa y se dirigió exclusivamente al joven pelirrojo. Lo tomó por los hombros y le preguntó: – ¿Te gustaría pasar tiempo conmigo, Camus?

Tanto Ángelo como Ikki y Shun tuvieron la necesidad de desviar su atención ante lo íntimo que resultaba la escena.

– Yo... – titubeó nervioso afectado por el contacto de aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo. – Creo... que… podría... hacerlo... si...

– ¡Así se habla! – interrumpió Ángelo torpemente alborotando los cabellos Camus.

– No tengo nada en contra de Saga, pero... ¿qué haces tú aquí? – receló con malicia.

Ángelo tuvo que recordarse repetidamente las instrucciones de Dita para no contestar vulgarmente a la osadía de Camus.

– Porque ninguna insignificante tarea como cuidar revoltosos me hará quedar como un bueno para nada. – masculló de forma que sólo el casero pudiera oírlo al tiempo que en su cabeza anticipaba las burlas por parte de Dita si llegaba a fallar.

– ¿Quieren ir por algo de tomar? – comenzó Saga buscando alguna forma de entretenerlos para pasar el tiempo.

– Por mi estaría bien. – comentó Shun con timidez.

– No tenemos cinco años. – Replicó Camus – Preferiría ir a una biblioteca.

"_Haz que lo disfruten_" repercutió la frase en la cabeza de Ángelo.

– Bien, entonces iremos a la heladería. – anunció tratando de animar en contra de su voluntad.

– Dita no se equivoca contigo – murmuró adrede el pelirrojo. – Sin duda, un grandulón como tú intentando parecer risueño y entusiasta es espeluznante.

– ¿Así lo crees? – inquirió esforzándose hasta sus límites por no golpear a alguien. – Bien, pues este "_grandulón_" puede convertirse en tu peor pesadilla, ¿sabes? Por lo tanto, irás con nosotros a la heladería sin protestar, beberás tu helado de los colores más felices y dulces que haya y dirás lo bien que te lo estas pasando mientras te sonrojas como el pequeño tierno que no eres.

– No. – replicó. – Y, además, esas palabras sonaron como las de un pervertido.

– Camus. – pidió en un susurró Saga, a lo cual de inmediato el muchacho reaccionó.

– No… no… me gustan los dulces… – balbuceó negando la mirada.

–Concuerdo contigo. – le sonrió.

– Entonces, está decidido. Iremos primero a un bar a comer algo y luego a la heladería. – convino Ángelo pensando en la cantidad de tiempo que se invertiría visitando dos lugares.

– Sigo pensando que tu persona aquí es irrelevante. – comentó Camus.

A la hora del regreso, encontraron el lugar en tinieblas. Desde los faroles que iban de la escalera al patio delantero hasta el interior de la casa estaba a oscuras. Sin embargo, el cielo estaba estrellado y la penumbra resaltaba el brillo plateado que vestía la noche.

– ¿Qué ocurre con la luz? – preguntó Camus esperando que nadie hubiera estado jugando _otra vez _con los fusibles.

Saga no dijo nada y Ángelo se dedicó a exagerar con el ruido al abrir la puerta para alertar a los demás que permanecían en el interior. Caminaron a ciegas hasta llegar al marco del salón.

– ¿Alguien podría encender...?

– _¡Sorpresa! ¡Sean bienvenidos_!

Gritaron casi todos en cuanto Saga iluminó el recibidor sin dejar terminar de hablar al preocupado encargado.

Habían decorado la habitación con telas y globos, además de una pancarta en el fondo del salón que rezaba "_Felicidades_", debido a que no habían encontrado carteles de bienvenida. Sobre las mesas descansaban torres de pintorescos bocadillos aparte de pirámides de latas de cerveza. Por los marcos del lugar brillaban luces de colores a pesar de tener una esfera de colores eléctrica muy usada en las fiestas de música electrónica y, por último, en el fondo de la habitación vibraban dos parlantes con música elegida por Kanon.

Camus, Ikki y shun se quedaron de pie frente a la emoción de todos. Shun sonreía con expectación. Ikki, por su parte sonreía a causa de un sentimiento completamente equivocado y, en cambio, Camus, se mantenía indiferente como de costumbre.

El primero en hablar fue Ikki, quien inconscientemente develó un dato que desconcertó por completo a todos los inquilinos.

– No me esperaba esto para nada. – comentó entre risas.

– ¿Les agrada? – preguntó ansioso Aioria dirigiéndose sólo a Shun y su hermano mayor.

– Por supuesto. No creí que fueran capaces de hacer algo como esto. – continuó volviéndose hacia su compañero de instituto. – Tienes muy buenos amigos, _Camus_...

– ¿Huh? ¿_Camus_? – inquirieron ciertas voces confundidas.

– Ahora entiendo porque vives aquí. Rodeado por todas estas personas que se tomaron las molestias por armar una fiesta sorpresa para _ti_…

Camus mantuvo su rostro inescrutable con una mirada fría sin decir una palabra.

– Pero la fiesta era... – rio nervioso Dita siguiendo el hilo de los pensamientos del joven Ikki.

– Al principio creí que habían olvidado que hoy era _siete de febrero_...

– ¿_Siete... de... febrero_? – murmuraron sin comprender.

–… Y ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo hicieron.

– ¿Qué…?

La confusión zumbaba más fuerte que la música.

– _Feliz cumpleaños, Camus_.

– ¡¿Qué?!– terminaron por soltar todos sin disimular su sorpresa.

Mientras el día agonizaba bajo sus últimas horas, la sorpresa se robó las sonrisas en un parpadeo tan rápido que olvidaron el sentimiento de felicidad que había encandilado sus corazones hasta hacía un simple momento, sin embargo, las heridas que no se ven son las más profundas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Humildes narcisistas_

_3_

_Quien busca… encuentra_

Así como la brisa fresca comenzaba a alzarse desde la medianoche también lo hacían los murmullos mientras otros permanecían inmutables sin poder salir del asombro. El joven Camus, aprovechando la conmoción, se retiró en silencio sin que nadie lo notara. Mantenía una relación distante con los inquilinos por lo que no le extrañaba que desconocieran su fecha de nacimiento y, por esta misma razón, prefería alejarse para no tener que escuchar molestas excusas y nerviosas disculpas completamente innecesarias para su persona.

Momentos después, tras notar la ausencia del casero una repentina y desagradable sensación invadió a los pensionados dejando al salón sumido en un ambiente de muda reflexión. La depresión y culpa que se percibía en la habitación resultaban más que suficientes para comenzar a hacer crecer hongos en las paredes y el techo, pero esto era una situación que Dita no podía soportar. Él necesitaba expresarse después de lo ocurrido.

– Es como si… como si… casi, "_casi_" – remarcó–, pudiera comprender a alguien feo.

Terminó la última nota en un sonoro suspiro fruto de su turbación mientras el escepticismo y el espanto se dibujaban en su rostro. A pesar de esto, Ángelo no podía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad para hacer uso de su sarcasmo sobre todo cuando se trataba de Dita, quien se alteraba por mínimos detalles.

– Hasta podrías llegar a dar lástima porque parece que tanto alboroto te afecto la única neurona en funcionamiento que tienes. Bueno, _tenias_. – Hizo una pausa para acercarse a Dita y pronunciar con cuidado–. Lo que te ocurre ahora es la misma sensación que tienes al despertar y mirarte al espejo

– ¿Sabes, Ángelo? – Hablo petulante insultado por el comentario del aludido–. Me molestaría en contestarte y ponerte en el lugar que te corresponde, pero debo ser más comprensivo. No es tu culpa ser tan… – reprimió una palabrota–. Ha de ser una tremenda desgracia ser tan feo– ladeó la cabeza con indiferencia.

– Me provocas golpearte, y uno de estos días juro que…

– No creí que te gustaba presumir de tus tendencias sádicas.

De repente, Aioria, que había estado escuchando la conversación, interrumpió la discusión con una de sus preguntas

–¿Cómo sabes tú, Dita, que Ángelo es un sádico?

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese decir algo, la expresión de Aioria se tornó curiosa y su atención se desvió hacia otra persona.

– ¿Sha-chan es un "_M_" o un "_S_"?

Shaka, le miró con aprensión como de costumbre, consciente de lo persistente que podía llegar a ser Aioria.

– Me iré a dormir – anunció el hindú alejándose hacia al corredor.

– ¿Te acompaño?

– No.

Luego de la iniciativa de Shaka, Mü decidió ser el segundo en marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo les recordó a los presentes sobre la personalidad de Camus, y lo poco que debía importarle su cumpleaños para haber guardado silencio sobre eso para que de esta forma dejaran de darle vueltas al asunto. Tanto Mü como Camus, eran personas reservadas que con dificultad dejaban oportunidad para que los conocieran.

– Eso es porque él es un mocoso orgulloso.

Rebatió Milo, que siempre intentaba buscarle la vuelta a las palabras del pelirrojo, y además continuaba perturbado por lo ocurrido.

– Pero Camus es Camus y eso no cambiara. Él es de esa forma y todos ya lo conocemos, principalmente tú, que has sido el primero en convivir con él. – intervino Dohko en un intento por tranquilizar a Milo.

– Milo – agregó Mü recargado contra el marco del salón. – ¿Realmente crees que esto tendrá efecto alguno en Camus? – dijo con la retórica implícita.

– Mü, tiene razón. – dio un paso al frente Kanon para hablar–. Levanten la mano cuántos de nosotros recordó, o mejor dicho, era consciente de la fecha de cumpleaños de Camus.

Su gemelo fue el único en levantar la mano.

– Vaya. – Se asombró en un desalentador suspiro Shun–. Ahora creo que comienzo a sentir algo de pena por Camus– susurró por lo bajo.

Las palabras y el rostro triste del pequeño Shun hicieron mella en la cabeza de cada quien. Todos se encontraban resentidos y culpables deseando enmendar de alguna manera su terrible actuación como compañeros de casa. Por lo tanto, entrada la madrugada cada uno de los inquilinos había acordado regalarle algo y ofrecerle una disculpa al casero como muestra de su arrepentimiento. Por otro lado, Milo no se encontraba del todo tranquilo con lo dispuesto, ya que a pesar de tener sentimientos cercanos y haber sido el primero en conocer al pelirrojo, había cometido el mismo error que los demás que fácilmente podría considerarlos unos extraños si los comparaba con él. Él era diferente. Deseaba serlo. Además, el hecho de que Saga lo hubiera recordado le fastidiaba en sobremanera.

La frustración ardía en su interior tensionando sus nudillos, pero se contuvo aun cuando parecía ser incapaz de soportar su propio mal humor. Sin embargo, encontró calma en la bebida para poder ahogar tal chasco. Comenzó bebiendo una cerveza, no obstante, en cuanto termino la primera, bebió una segunda hasta el punto de encontrar frente a él cuatro botellas vacías. El efecto del alcohol lo único que había logrado era alterar un poco su forma de caminar y dejarlo con una rabia apenas sofocada mientras el desconsuelo afloraba sin esfuerzo.

Sin deseos de ver la cara de Camus, se dirigió vacilante a la biblioteca donde le esperaba aquel incomodo sillón.

– ¡Agh!

Gruñó tras recordar donde debía dormir.

Al entrar en la biblioteca, percibió la peste a libro viejo y a aire acondicionado. Un aroma muy característico en ese lugar.

Miró con asco el mueble y se dispuso a ocuparlo.

Sentado en el sillón, sostuvo su cabeza fija en el suelo intentando apaciguarse para lograr conciliar el sueño, pero desde donde la habitación se iluminaba tenuemente, una voz cortó su proceso de sosiego.

– Vomitas y te decapito– amenazó.

Camus se encontraba tras su escritorio con un libro en mano y alumbrado por la sutil luz de una lámpara de pie.

Milo le contempló sin expresión renegado por las vueltas del destino. Y, tan inesperado como la nieve en verano, echó a reír a mandíbula batiente, aunque Camus disimuló su sorpresa

– ¿Qué… qué haces? – interrogó con desconfianza.

– ¿Sabes, Camus?

Se levantó del sillón hablando con tono casual y aún divertido para dirigirse hasta el aludido.

– Vine aquí… para evitar cruzarme contigo, pero… ¿sabes qué? Entro aquí y me encuentro contigo. – dijo recargándose contra el escritorio. – Eso me desespera. – masculló con el semblante serio bajo la luz de la lámpara.

– Descuida, la situación me molesta tanto o más que a ti, ya que vine aquí porque creí que nuevamente te meterías en mi habitación. Comprendo y comparto tu desagrado– dijo retomando la lectura del libro en sus manos.

– Tú no entiendes. – Corrigió con picardía bordeando al escritorio–. Nunca dije que me desagradaba, sólo dije que me desespera– articuló arrebatándole el libro con un fluido movimiento– tanto que no puedo controlarme… – musitó tomando por el mentón a Camus.

Rápidamente el pelirrojo lo apartó, pero Milo lo sostuvo por los brazos dejándolo sin escapatoria.

– ¡Déjate de juegos, Milo! ¡Hueles a alcohol! ¡Estás ebrio! – acusó apartando la mirada.

– ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? – susurró pegando sus labios a la oreja de Camus.

– ¡No sabes lo que dices, Milo! – Continuó Camus mientras intentaba zafarse de sus manos–. ¡Suéltame! – demandó.

– Camus– musitó.

Comenzó a besar el contorno del cuello del joven.

– ¡Déjame ir! – esta vez su tono mostraba furia y mayor ímpetu.

De inmediato, Milo reaccionó con una negativa algo violenta. Tomó a Camus por la cintura y lo llevó sobre el escritorio con su cuerpo reclinado contra él.

– ¿Qué te parece si comienzas a hacerle caso al destino, Camus? Acaso… ¿no lo entiendes? No planeo dejarte ir, y tú ya no puedes huir de mí.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su presa, agarró por asalto sus labios saboreándolos con una pericia desenfrenada. Lo besaba sin cuidado y con posesión, cada vez con mayor intensidad tratando de encontrar una respuesta por parte de aquellos que se mantenían rígidos en una línea tensa.

Cada segundo que Camus pasaba negándolo parecía provocar aún más a Milo. De pronto, decidió ir más lejos sosteniendo con una mano las muñecas del pelirrojo, y con la otra comenzó a recorrer avaricioso el torso del muchacho, que se estremecía ante el tacto cálido de sus escurridizos dedos.

Con la camisa desprendida y acorralado contra su propio escritorio, Camus apartó su boca de la de Milo en un intento por que se detuviera. Sin embargo, Milo, envilecido por su actitud, deslizó la mano dentro del pantalón del casero provocando por parte de este un gemido que le fue imposible silenciar. De esta forma, tomó provecho de la boca abierta de Camus y nuevamente comenzó a besarlo, dejando que su lengua recorriera la suya como si probara un néctar delicioso.

A medida que el pelirrojo luchaba por contener sus reacciones entre espasmos y gemidos, Milo aceleraba los movimientos de su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Camus.

– Camus. Di sólo mi nombre. Llámame sólo a mí. Necesítame…

Milo abandonó sus muñecas para jugar con su pecho que ahora se encontraba caliente al igual que el cuerpo de ambos.

Camus se aferró con fervor a los brazos de Milo cuando otro espasmo lo recorrió.

– Yo… Detente, por… favor…

Repetía sofocado entre jadeos con la respiración entrecortada cuando Milo dejaba sus labios para recuperar el aliento.

Entonces, cuando Camus comenzó a estremecerse a punto de llegar al clímax, Milo disminuyó los movimientos hasta convertirlos en un suave masaje.

– No… – El muchacho suspiró son dificultad con la cara completamente roja.

Adolorido, agarro con mayor fuerza los brazos de Milo y este dejó de besarlo.

Y como Milo había planeado, Camus escondió el rostro en su hombro y repitió su nombre.

– Milo– gimió apenado cuando un escalofrío se expandió por su cuerpo.

Otra vez, la mano de Milo recuperó el ritmo acelerado hasta que el cuerpo de Camus, se liberó.

Camus temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras el corazón le latía desbocado e intentaba recuperar el aliento entre ahogados jadeos, pero Milo todavía no había terminado con él. Empezaba a besar su cuello y a jugar con su pecho cuando la actitud pasiva del pelirrojo llamó su atención. Camus se mantenía como podía. Estaba débil sobre el escritorio y no mostraba ninguna intención de luchar.

– Camus.

– Me rindo– admitió tapándose la cara con los brazos– No puedo ganarte–. Murmuró entre suspiros con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Milo le observó hasta que la expresión de Camus se sereno y su cuerpo se relajó, entonces, lo alzó en vilo para llevarlo hasta su habitación donde le dejo descansar, aunque él sólo pudo conciliar el sueño hasta entrada la mañana.

Al día siguiente, Camus despertó con un ataque neurótico al recordar lo ocurrido, y en cuanto vio la melena rubia de Milo a su lado unas intensiones asesinas se apoderaron de él, pero, de pronto, su crimen fue interrumpido por un llamado en la puerta.

A regañadientes se dispuso a contestar preocupado de que los inquilinos pudieran malinterpretar la situación.

_ – ¡Sorpresa… otra vez!_

Dijeron todos con un regalo entre las manos cuando atendió.

– Como muestra de nuestro arrepentimiento te ofrecemos una disculpa– convinó Dita.

_– ¡Lo sentimos!_

Cantaron los inquilinos.

– Y como regalo, cada uno te compró algo. Adivina– continuó Aioria.

Camus se quedó callado, afligido porque los pensionados descubrieran a Milo en su habitación, porque su crimen no se llevará a cabo completamente, porque ninguno de los regalos fuera un arma que lo convirtiera en el protagonista de una masacre y porque recién era consciente de cómo estaba vestido. Tenía la camisa desprendida y unos pantaloncillos.

– ¡Son libros! – respondió Kanon al notar la indiferencia por parte del prematuro casero.

El pelirrojo los miró ausente y, a la vez, conmocionado por todo lo que sucedía.

– Ya sabes_, libros, escritor…_ – comentó Aioria.

De repente, la dirección de la mirada de uno de los inquilinos no le gustó nada.

– ¿Camus? – pronunció Dita divertido.

– ¿Ah?

Ya nadie lo miraba él sino a la persona detrás de él: Milo, que con suerte llevaba puesto un boxer.

– Mmm… parece que, al fin y al cabo, si hubo _fiesta_– susurró Dita.

Mientras el cerebro de Camus parecía estar a punto de despedirse de este mundo, pensó que quizá no sería tan mala idea vivir a costa de sus padres, ya que dicen que la muerte es un fin común por lo que no hay necesidad de buscarla.


	4. Chapter 4

_Humildes narcisistas_

_4_

_No hay mal que por bien no venga_

Una mañana insólita iluminaba la quinta habitación en la planta alta de la casa. Aioria había despertado sin prisa, y atento del silencio que reinaba; cosa que resultaba inusual en una pensión, sobre todo en aquella casa, donde Dita y Ángelo solían discutir todo el tiempo, donde Milo, junto a Kanon, armaba alboroto siempre que podía, donde las voces retumbaban como el latido de un niño. Aquel día había organizado una práctica amistosa con sus alumnos del centro deportivo, pero estos no llegarían hasta entrada la tarde. A pesar de la hora, no pensaba prepararse el desayuno. Una llamada telefónica al delivery y con eso sería suficiente, o es lo que pensaba. Para Aioria, alguien inquieto, resultaba difícil asumir la calma dentro de la casa sobre todo cuando ese terrible hecho significaba: _Soledad_.

El día se presentaba irresistible. El sol resplandecía en lo alto de un cielo celeste casi sin nubes mientras la brisa suave invitaba a descubrir el exterior. Sin embargo, cuando la naturaleza estaba a punto de convencerlo, una mirada hacia la ventana siguiente a la suya por donde se lograba atisbar una melena dorada bailando al ritmo del viento dócil, bastó para contaminar sus pensamientos con la funesta idea del encierro junto a su vecino.

El rubio de al lado, quien se mantenía sentado junto a la ventana disfrutando de una lectura sobre textos filosóficos, escuchó los firmes y ansiosos pasos de su vecino. Y por un microsegundo, se preocupó de que su paz fuera perturbada, pero recuperó la calma al recordar que había echado llave a la puerta de su cuarto.

En la entrada, a través del espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y el suelo, Shaka podía distinguir la sombra de los pies de Aioria, pero la sospecha lo inundó cuando este no hizo ningún ademan por entrar.

De repente, el hermano menor de Aiorios se alejó de su habitación. Esto tranquilizó al hindú que no anhelaba más que la compañía de sus pensamientos. Pero, un segundo más tarde, nuevamente Shaka se sobresaltó. Un escándalo que provenía de la habitación continua le dio la certeza de que algún plan se traía entre manos su vecino.

Otra vez, pasos en el pasillo, y luego la sombra en la entrada.

Hubo suspenso.

Shaka intentó desviar el hilo de sus pensamientos convenciéndose de la efectividad de sus medidas de seguridad.

De un momento a otro, la tranquilidad se vio violentada por la tempestad. Con un simple portazo, Aioria entró a la habitación esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

– ¡Sha-chan, buenos días! – saludó dirigiéndose hacia su objeto de afecto.

De inmediato, el rubio lo evadió. Estaba confundido y frustrado del motivo por el cual su plan no había funcionado.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – interrogó encarando a Aioria.

– Te encontré.

– No. No. ¡No! – Rebatió–. ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar tan fácilmente?

– La llave.

– La llave– repitió al obtener la causa de su boicot.

– Sí. Sí. ¿Qué leías? – preguntó mientras agarraba el libro de la ventana.

– Pronto, una guía de cómo asesinar lenta y dolorosamente. – convino quitándole el tomo–. ¿Cómo es que tienes _mi_ llave de _mi_ habitación?

– Corrección: No es _tu_ llave. Es una _copia_. ¿O podría ser que Sha-chan este buscando compartir su llave conmigo declarando oficialmente a este cuarto nuestro nido de…?

– ¡Aioria! – replicó malhumorado.

– No te enojes. Ciertamente, tú tienes la culpa Sha-chan. Encerrarte todo el día bajo llave, privándonos de tu bendita presencia. Eso no se hace, Sha-chan. Nos harás pensar que no quieres pasar tiempo con nadie más que contigo… ¡Qué narcisista y egoísta te has vuelto! No podía permitir que una cosa tan simple como una llave me alejara de ti, así que, una noche, mientras te encontrabas organizando la fiesta de bienvenida con los demás, entre por tu ventana, y la tome prestada para hacer una copia.

– ¿Cuántas?

– ¿Eh? Sólo hice una copia.

– No. ¿Cuántas veces entraste aquí de esa forma?

– Oh… – sonrió travieso – ¿_Noches_?

– ¡Suficiente! ¡Lárgate y déjame solo! Porque puedo asegurarte que lo que menos quiero hacer ahora es pasar mi día…

– Ahora que recuerdo. ¿Dónde se encuentran los demás?

Aioria, como de costumbre, ignoraba los comentarios del Shaka. El invasor se sentó en la cama y se puso cómodo.

– No lo sé. Por favor, vete.

Repitió intentando recuperar sus cabales, ya que siempre los perdía en presencia de _ese_ compañero.

– ¿Sha-chan? – llamó sumido en sus pensamientos.

Shaka no contestó y solamente contempló la expresión tranquila y plena de Aioria mientras se preguntaba cuántas serían las posibilidades de que alguien como su vecino pudiera tener pensamientos profundos.

– ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntos?

– Ni aunque me encontrara en el _tercer_ infierno aceptaría.

– Muy bien– se levantó de un brinco–. Traeré la comida aquí – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Inmediatamente, el rubio se apresuró a echarle llave a la entrada.

– Sha-chan, no olvides que tengo una copia– cantó bajando las escaleras al tiempo que hacía sentir ridículo al aludido.

Más tarde, la habitación del rubio fue invadida por el aroma de dos platos recién preparados de _tonkatsu_*.

– ¿Qué es esto? – acusó Shaka al examinar su comida.

– _Chuleta de cerdo y col*_ – contestó al tiempo que probaba bocado.

– ¡Ya sé lo que es! – Replicó. – Pero: ¡¿Qué demonios esperas que haga con esto?! – dijo apartando el platillo de su vista.

– Qué cruel eres, Sha-chan. Con lo mucho que cuesta la carne de cerdo, tú la desperdicias.

– Nadie te pidió que cocinaras para mí. Además–, sonrió con acritud – si se supone que todo el tiempo estás pendiente de mí, prepararme esto es un insulto– terminó negando la mirada.

Sin embargo, al recibir silencio por parte de Aioria, decidió mirarle de reojo. Este lo veía con completo asombro.

– ¿Por qué me ves de esa forma, imbécil?

Y así, el asombro fácilmente se convirtió en una gran sonrisa.

– Me molestas– protestó nuevamente Shaka incomodado por la expresión de Aioria –. Y no tengo tiempo para gastarlo contigo así que… – comentó levantándose de la mesa ratona.

En ese instante, Aioria hizo lo mismo que él y se inclinó sobre la mesa para llegar a los labios de Shaka.

Aioria besó con suavidad los labios del rubio. Y a pesar de no haber sido más que el roce de un beso descuidado, habría resultado demasiado dulce a la vista de cualquiera. El contacto con los labios tibios de Aioria lo paralizó bajo la sensación de tener a cada una de las células de su cuerpo reactivándose. Su estómago se revolvía, y una cálida emoción subía por su espalda hasta dominarlo.

No pasaron más que unos cuantos segundos, pero el hindú era consciente que ese insignificante cuerpo podría convertirse en su cárcel.

Shaka intentó apartarlo con brusquedad.

– ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

– ¡Estoy feliz!

Aioria se recargaba en sus hombros y la negativa de Shaka cuando retrocedió provocó que ambos cayeran al suelo.

– ¡No te me acerques! ¡Quítate de encima!

Pero Aioria se abrazaba a su cintura.

– Si Sha-chan me ha descubierto mirándolo todo el tiempo, eso quiere decir que tú también has estado pendiente de mí.

De repente, las palabras de su vecino le apuñalaron la mente.

– ¡¿Qué clases de estupideces dices?! ¡¿Quién podría fijarse en alguien como tú?! – replicó buscando argumentos en contra de las acertadas palabras de Aioria.

– Aunque eres muy inteligente, sé que no te diste cuenta de esto hasta que yo te lo dije–, suspiró contra el abdomen de Shaka – pero no me importa. Estoy feliz.

– ¿Te das cuenta de las barbaridades que dices? ¡Estás loco!

Y dicho esto, Aioria se irguió con ambos brazos rozando la cintura del rubio.

– Entonces, ¿_quieres enloquecer conmigo_? – musitó a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

– Te lo advierto, Aioria, te mueves un milímetro más y date por muerto.

– ¿Si tanto te molesta por qué te sonrojas, Sha-chan?

En ese momento, fue consiente el escozor en sus mejillas mientras la ansiedad hacía lo suyo con todo su ser.

De repente, llamaron al timbre de la entrada principal.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – interrogó el rubio buscando cualquier excusa para alejarse.

– Nada– masculló triste con la cabeza baja.

– Es el timbre.

Shaka se apresuró a levantarse y salir de la habitación y su vecino le siguió por detrás. En la puerta encontraron a los alumnos de Aioria, quien era su entrenador.

– Había olvidado que vendrían– murmuró apenado.

– ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo podrías haberlo olvidado? ¡Son tu trabajo!

– Pero jamás los habría llamado de haber sabido que podría pasar tiempo con Sha-chan.

– ¡Ya deja de decir esas cosas frente a otros, maldito desvergonzado, y detente con esa porquería de _"Sha-chan"_!

Pero ninguno de los niños los escuchaba, estos se encontraban muy concentrados en organizar un partido de futbol.

– ¡Profesor, estamos esperándolo! – llamó uno de los chicos inquieto por comenzar.

– ¡Estaré con ustedes en un momento! – Respondió antes de volverse a Shaka – ¿Quieres jugar? Y debo admitir que tendrás la ventaja si te encuentras en mi equipo.

Shaka sonrió de manera sombría antes de aceptar la invitación.

– Muy bien, Aioria, pero jugare contra ti, y no tendré misericordia– volvió a reír.

– Pero la idea era que jugáramos juntos como un equipo.

Ambos equipos tomaron sus posiciones en el patio de la entrada antes de dar comienzo al partido.

Apenas comenzó a correr el tiempo Aioria tomó el balón y lo envió de una patada al arco contrario que estaba siendo protegido por Shaka.

El rubio plantó sus zapatos en el suelo para recibir la pelota, sin embargo, de repente, al sol lo cegó y la perdió. Segundos más tarde, Shaka se encontraba desfallecido tras recibir el impacto de la bola con su cabeza. Al tiempo que un mar de voces repercutía en su mente se arrepentía de haber ayunado aquel día, debido a que ahora se encontraba sin fuerzas para reponerse.

– Sha-chan.

Shaka maldijo a sus oídos: _¿Por qué maldita razón tengo que distinguir su voz?_

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Enojado le respondía a aquella voz sin ser capaz de articular palabra: _Por supuesto que no, idiota. Me golpeaste. Y si no hubieras cocinado esa porquería hoy habría comido y no estaría como estoy._

– ¡Sha-chan!

_¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? ¡No me llames así!_

– Sha-chan. Responde: ¿estás bien?

_¿Cómo puedes hacer esa clase de preguntas tan estúpidas? ¿Acaso no entiendes que estoy cansado? ¡Deja de molestarme!_

– ¡Sha…!

– Sólo cállate, por favor– pidió en un leve murmullo.

Aunque el rubio mantenía sus ojos cerrados intentando recuperarse, estaba seguro de que Aioria sonreía y de que continuaría haciéndolo.

El partido y la práctica de ese día se canceló debido al accidente y por suerte no necesitaron llamar a ninguna ambulancia, ya que Shaka se negaba en redondo a que otra persona conociera su ridículo incidente.

Aioria se quedó junto a su compañero, que descansaba la cabeza en su regazo hasta que saludaron a la tarde desde el banco de piedra que había en el jardín trasero.

– Sigo preguntándome dónde habrán ido todos los demás. – Dijo Aioria una vez que comprendió que Shaka se había despertado.

– Oh, creo que todos dijeron que irían a un festival en el centro. Como esas cosas no me interesan, me negué a ir con ellos– hizo una pausa–. Ah… e intentaron despertarte, pero no pudieron.

– Parece ser que todos se están llevando mejor– convino sin detenerse a pensar en aquella actividad, ya que se sentía muy satisfecho con su día–. Hasta Milo y Camus parecen haberse vuelto más cercanos. Qué considerado por parte de Camus compartir su habitación con Milo– se calló al rememorar algo–. Y ahora que lo pienso…

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué mi comida te insultó? Ni siquiera la probaste como para decir que sabía mal.

– Y jamás la hubiera probado–. Replicó sentándose – Soy _vegetariano_.

– ¿Vegetariano? Entonces, ¿esa es la razón por la que no comes carne?

– ¿Y por qué más iba a ser?

– Creí que no lo hacías porque era más costoso.

– Claro que no, es mi forma de encontrarme en armonía con lo que me rodea.

Aioria le dedicó una sonrisa mientras su cabeza maquinaba una idea.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando todos se encontraban desayunando. Aioria llegó con una sorpresa a la casa.

– ¿Qué es _eso_? – interrogó Dita preocupado por el invitado del hermano menor de Aiorios.

– No es un _eso_, Dita. Es un _ella_. Se llama _Charlotte_.

– ¿Charlotte? – pregunto Ángelo examinando al cerdo que había traído Aioria. – Pero si se parece a Dita.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó con cansancio Shaka.

– Porque también seré vegetariano y me será más fácil no comer carne de cerdo si tengo uno como mascota.

– ¿Por qué? – repitió el rubio.

– Pues porque también quiero estar en armonía con Sha-chan. – respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

Al tiempo que Shaka resolvía seguir intentando alejar Aioria de su persona, un pensamiento inconsciente cruzó por su cabeza haciéndolo temer de su propio juicio: _"Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en la que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado"._


	5. Chapter 5

_Humildes narcisistas _

_5_

_No sabrás lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdas_

_– Me he convertido en el dueño de tu Dios, por lo tanto, tú, Sha-chan, deberás amarme._

_– ¡Agh! Te odio._

Todo comenzó durante un nuevo amanecer en la casa con los inquilinos recién despertando y con algunos cumpliendo con su tarifa del quinto o sexto sueño.

Charlotte, el nuevo cerdo-mascota, había tenido un gran recibimiento por casi todos, ya que otros, simplemente, se comportaban indiferentes hacia el animal.

Extrañamente, Camus, un casero bastante difícil, tampoco replicó nada en contra de que se quedara, aunque su apoyo no resultaba del todo incondicional. Dita, cuestionó el hecho de tener a un puerco de mascota argumentando que ya era suficiente con tener a personas desordenas y ruidosas como Angelo, Kanon y Milo, sin embargo, estos últimos tres, parecían bastante entusiasmados con las diferentes cosas que podrían hacer con ella, desde bromas hasta enseñarle trucos, cosa que molesto aún más a Dita. A Mü tampoco le hacía mucha gracia tener a un cerdito merodeando por la casa, y, principalmente, Shaka fue quien se negó en redondo a que Charlotte se quedara.

A pesar de todo, y ganando por votación, Charlotte pasó a formar parte de la casa como la mascota de todos y, desde entonces, abandonaron cualquier comida que podría haber resultado ser un pariente cercano del nuevo integrante.

– ¡Están locos! – Exclamó el hindú. – Esa cosa no puede quedarse aquí – masculló por lo bajo. – Me voy. – Terminó por decir para salir de aquel ambiente en la cocina donde se había llevado a cabo la votación. Además, la poca importancia por su opinión había herido su orgullo.

– Si, nos vamos – repitió Aioria levantándose con paso firme sólo para acompañar al rubio.

– Tú… – acusó con aura oscura. – Te conviene por tu _vida_ que no me sigas.

– Me quedo – repuso intimidado.

Shaka abandonó la habitación con aires de superioridad, pues no podía soportar perder.

Meditar no resultó. Dormir tampoco le resultaba. Estudiar mucho menos. La situación le superaba, pues era un mal perdedor y, como tal, tenía un culpable para su desgracia: _Aioria_. Pero eso no era lo único reprochable en esos momentos sino también el hecho de conferir cada uno de sus malos ratos al hermano pequeño de Aiorios, ya que este, al seguir cada paso del rubio, se encontraba en cada recuerdo "_desagradable_" que Shaka mentalizaba con saña en un intento por salvar a su orgullo del mal trago que pasaba. De repente y en mal hora, como si la suerte estuviera dispuesta a hacer llover sobre el muchacho, llamó a la puerta con su habitual alegría y energía de un niño con una buena carga de azúcar en la sangre.

– Sha-chan… ¿Continuas molesto por "_Lottie_"? Sha-chan, sal. – hizo una pausa mientras que, del otro lado de la puerta, el hindú perdía los estribos. – Sha-chan, ¿qué clase de juego es este? ¿Alguna fantasía? Acaso, ¿quieres que entre a la fuerza? – se rio, pero poco duro su diversión.

Apenas escuchó la risa del joven, Shaka se lanzó a abrir la puerta con brusquedad, sin detenerse a pensar en cuán enojado se veía su rostro, ni en cuánto podía dañar a alguien con el disgusto que sentía y que no le pertenecía a nadie más que a él.

– Sha-chan… ¿Por qué tan agitado? – receló con ingenio.

Sin embargo, Shaka comenzó a hablar por sobre las palabras del aludido y sin hacer caso a la última burla que sólo habría logrado enfadarlo más.

– No estoy molesto por ese estúpido bicho que solamente a alguien como _tú_ se le ocurriría traer. – Comenzó a decir. – Y tampoco se trata de alguna de esas ridiculeces como un juego o una fantasía, que al único que le agradan es a _ti_. Y quizá, no sé, pero no se te ocurrió pensar que cada vez que te encuentro molestando en mi habitación y pretendo no responderte es porque no quiero verte.

– Sha-chan, deberías calmarte… O dirás cositas que no quieres decir… – canturreó lo último con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¡Ja! – Espetó. – ¿"_Cositas_" que no quiero decir? ¿Y por qué habría de no decirlas? Al fin y al cabo, no son más que _verdades_. Mentir es malo, ¿sabes?

– Sha…

– Y aquí hay una _verdad_ que te corresponde saber. Yo te _detesto_ y hasta he llegado al punto en que creo que detestar no describe completamente mi sentimiento de aversión hacia _ti_. Es más, creo que _te odio_. "¿_Por qué_?" Porque me molesta cada momento que pasas persiguiéndome como si fueras un perro. Te aborrezco cada que intentas acercarte a mí. Me repulsa que te inmiscuyas en mi vida como si fueras _alguien_…

– Yo…

–…_Tu_ compañía me disgusta. Pretendes hacer cosas por mí como si me debieras algo. No me debes nada y yo tampoco a ti, porque entre _nosotros no hay nada_. Nunca _nada_ bueno viene de _ti_. Has convertido mi vida en un fastidio. He llegado a mi límite. Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo… tienes que parar. Aléjate de mí. Que desde ahora sea como siempre debió ser. Desde hoy sólo somos _conocidos_ compartiendo el mismo techo, que para mí desgracia, de vez en cuando, nos vemos obligados a hablar, pero _nada más_, nada…

– Qué mal… – balbuceó Aioria acariciándose la frente. – Hice enojar a Sha-ch… a Shaka – sonrió sin alegría en los ojos. – Eso no está bien. Disculpa. Tendrás que perdonarme, no sabía que por _mi_ culpa eras tan _infeliz_. Lo siento, ya no lo hare más. Supongo que ahora es mi turno de esperar por… Shaka – rio con voz ronca. – Pero, por favor, si necesitas ayuda o cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírmelo. Siempre estaré dispuesto para ti. Voy a estar esperando por tu felicidad. – Esbozó una sonrisa sincera antes de decir: – Adiós, Shaka. – Y desapareció mientras su silueta se perdía escaleras abajo.

El rubio se quedó de pie en la entrada de su habitación asimilando sus filosas palabras como las sucesivas disculpas de Aioria. Se sentía desdichado. "_Bien, así será mejor_", se dijo así mismo para desembarazarse de la incómoda sensación de malestar que le invadía. "_Así está bien_". Volvió a repetirse sintiéndose falto. _"Todo será como debía ser. Todo volverá a la normalidad_". Pero con este último pensamiento no pudo evitar pensar en ciertas cuestiones_: "¿Qué era lo normal?", "¿cuál era su concepto de normalidad?"._

La noche transcurrió de manera extraña para Shaka, quien se admirada de poder escuchar la respiración de la casa y sus ruidos ahora que no contaba con la interrupción de Aioria. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, estar recostado en su cuarto sin sueño ni cansancio lo ponían de mal humor. Generalmente, el rubio llegaba a la almohada muy cansado luego de haber pasado su tiempo en compañía del agotador muchacho. No obstante, tras pensárselo mejor, la atmosfera tranquila que se percibía le agradaba más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. Contempló la ventana cerrada con el seguro puesto, ya que así solía evitar que su vecino se colara por allí. Abrió las hojas y la brisa penetró en la habitación haciendo bailar a las cortinas. Volvió a la cama y antes de dormir, intentó recordar cómo habían sido sus primeros días en la casa.

Sin todavía conocer su nombre, la sonrisa de Aioria fue lo primero en conocer de aquel lugar y, a pesar de que la juventud del casero le había sorprendido, el silencio parsimonioso del mismo terminó por convencerlo de quedarse. Para ese entonces, tanto Milo como los gemelos Kanon y Saga, y la pareja de hermanos Aiorios y Aioria ya se encontraban viviendo allí. El rubio apenas terminaba de vaciar su última caja de mudanza, cuando aquella sonrisa de felicidad desbordante pasó a saludarlo, y así lo hizo cada día desde que su vida había comenzado dentro de aquella descuidada pensión.

De súbito, Shaka rio tras el recuerdo entre tanto el sueño placentero corrompía su conciencia. Le costaba creer que una reprimenda como la que le había dado en la tarde al pobre Aioria le bastara para que se rindiera.

– No debo hacerme ilusiones. Mañana volverá a ser el mismo problema de siempre – sonrió sin la menor nota de desagrado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la ventana permaneció abierta toda la noche, la luna no alumbró a ningún visitante.

El día a día en la casa comenzó como de costumbre. Shaka, quien solía ser el primero en levantarse seguido de Aioria, permanecía con la nariz roja por haber pasado la noche con la ventana de su habitación abierta. Entró a la cocina y se sentó en el desayunador de la mesada sintiéndose algo molesto. Aioria no había bajado aún, a pesar de que él se encontraba hacía más de media hora esperando el desayuno que el muchacho preparaba. Sin darse cuenta, Shaka se había acostumbrado a las atenciones de Aioria.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde y todavía en soledad, procedió a preparar el desayuno. Mientras esperaba el café, escuchó pasos dirigiéndose a la cocina y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca masculló: – No deberías dormir tanto, o…

El resto de la frase se quedó en su garganta porque al voltear encontró a un Camus recién levantado.

– Aún es temprano – contestó.

– No. Yo… me refería a… Tienes razón apenas son las siete. – Y el alivio lo invadió al decirlo.

– Así es – contestó el rostro somnoliento del casero mientras se servía café.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces cansado.

De pronto, el pelirrojo bajó la mirada, pero eso no fue suficiente para ocultar el rubor que se extendió por toda su cara.

– No. No es lo que parece. – dijo demasiado alto antes de salir huyendo a la biblioteca con su desayuno en mano.

No entender a sus compañeros no le resultaba raro, no obstante, que estuviera a punto de irse a trabajar sin haber visto ni un segundo a Aioria era algo que si le llamaba la atención.

– ¿No es extraño que tu hermano no haya bajado todavía, Aiorios? – preguntó pensativo a Aiorios, que se encontraba desayunando con el resto de los arrendatarios.

Milo fue quien contestó.

– Le he visto antes de venir a la cocina. Iba de salida. Al parecer sus alumnos le ofrecieron ser árbitro en uno de sus partidos y él acepto. ¿Por qué?

– Por nada.

Sin duda, aquella era una excusa convincente, aunque no lo bastante para Shaka. La idea de haber lastimado a Aioria comenzaba a acecharlo.

Durante el mediodía, en su trabajo, otra cosa desasosegó al hindú.

Cuando recién había empezado a trabajar en el templo local, Shaka solía hacer su propio almuerzo, pero, luego de conocer a Aioria y pasar tiempo con él, decidió dejar de hacerlo, debido a que este también hacia su desayuno y lo guardaba en su bolsa por lo que, al llegar el mediodía, tenía un desperdicio de comida, pero hoy no tenía nada.

Por la tarde y con el estómago vacío, llegó a casa y preparo algo de comida por su cuenta acostumbrándose a la situación de que Aioria hubiese dejado de molestarlo.

Los alimentos en compañía de la soledad de su cuarto sabían diferentes, además del hecho de que los había preparado él mismo. Por esto no podía disfrutar como deseaba de su comida pues sentía una molestia atascada en su garganta. Y su nariz húmeda no ayudaba mucho a pasar la etapa de negación de sus acciones. Esto sólo le provocaba frustrarse más sobre el comportamiento de su vecino, porque todavía se encontraba lejos de admitir culpa en todo el asunto. Pero más tarde, cuando encontró a la almohada demasiado despierto para su gusto, se puso a enumerar las ventajas que obtenía de la nueva situación y sintió vergüenza de sí mismo.

Consideraba ridículo jactarse de la situación mientras tenía que limpiarse la nariz con pañuelos descartables.

– Patético… – resopló- ¿"_Nada bueno viene de Aioria_"? – repitió sus palabras invadido por el deseo de tragárselas. – Soy un… – Su orgullo le impedía insultarse, sin embargo, comenzaba a tomar conciencia de lo que había hecho. – _"Hoy por él. Mañana por ti". – _ Repasó el viejo refrán reflexionando sobre una posible disculpa que, para cuando sus ojos se cerraron, se convirtió en un futuro cercano.

Apenas se despertó. Vistió una nueva muda de ropa y fue directo al cuarto contiguo. Tocó la puerta un par de veces.

– ¡Hey, Aioria! ¡Abre! Tengo que decirte algo. – Ninguna respuesta. – ¡Hey!

Como era de esperarse, la puerta estaba abierta, ya que su vecino era alguien demasiado confiado. Aunque esto no fue algo que notó el rubio, quien parecía molesto por la ingenuidad de su compañero. El cuarto se encontraba como nunca se lo hubiese imaginado: _ordenado_. Sin embargo, Aioria no estaba ahí. No obstante, cuando se disponía a hurgar en cada rincón de la casa motivado por alguna fuerza extraña y desconocida, lo encontró subiendo las escaleras.

– A… ¡Aioria! – Acusó sin intensión. – Debemos hablar.

– Buen día, Shaka. ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con su sonrisa habitual.

– Yo… Bueno… Verás… Emm… Creo que la última vez que hablamos… – _"La última vez que te grité una sarta de injurias_" pensó – fui algo brusco y quería disculparme, así que… perdón… – "_Perdón_". Definitivamente la palabra más embarazosa que esperaba no tener que volver a repetir.

– ¿Era eso? – Dijo Aioria restándole importancia. – No te preocupes. Está bien. Además, todo fue mi culpa. – Dudó un momento. – ¿Algo más? Es que me encuentro algo ocupado y debo salir – se excusó con una máscara bien puesta.

Shaka quedó pasmado mientras en su mente analizaba aquella respuesta inconcebible_: "¿Algo más? ¿Estás ocupado? Mientes."_

– ¿De veras? ¿Qué debes hacer? – "_¿Con quién te encontrarás?"._ – Quizá podría ayudarte. – Paró en seco sus pensamientos al notar lo que se le escapaba de entre los labios.

Aioria soltó una risita sin tomarlo en serio.

– No puedes – las palabras supusieron una bofetada para el rubio dado que Aioria nunca le negaba nada. – Es un _se-cre-to_. – Bromeó.

Su vecino volvió a reír, pero Shaka no se creyó aquella sonrisa como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Él lo conocía un poco más que eso. Aunque sus comisuras esbozaran felicidad y sus ojos también la transmitieran, sus mejillas permanecían naturales sin tomar el rubor característico que el hindú conocía muy bien.

– _Mientes_. – musitó por lo bajo.

– ¿Ah?

– Nada.

Y huyó de nuevo a su cuarto a sabiendas de que no podría lidiar mucho tiempo más con esa actitud.

– Debo estar volviéndome loco. – Se dijo entrando a escondidas al café donde había seguido a Aioria.

Oculto detrás del menú de desayunos, le observo ocupar un lugar en una pequeña mesa que ya tenía a alguien sentado en ella.

– Las mesas deberían ser más grandes – balbuceó reflexionando sobre sus pensamientos. "_Soy un acosador… o peor, un pervertido que fantasea con sonrojos_" mentó.

Las manos de la muchacha muy simpática que le acompañaba se deslizaron a atreves de la mesita con agradecimiento para sujetar las manos de Aioria. En ese instante, el corazón de Shaka se detuvo mientras un escalofrío trepaba por su columna. Casi podía sentir fallar su respiración. Se sonreían con placer. Coqueteaban con descaro como si nadie los estuviese viendo. Hablaban como si se conocieran desde hacía ya mucho. "¿_Cuánto_?" se preguntó. _"Soy un_ _masoquista_" se dijo al comprender que para él no había lugar en aquel mundo. "_¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué? Debo irme, necesito irme… pero ¿quiero hacerlo? No, aunque tengo que hacerlo". _Los sentimientos y las dudas comenzaban a pelearse de forma virulenta haciéndole insoportable la verdad que tenía frente a sus ojos. Tras lamentarse mucho por haber jugado al espía, Shaka abandonó el café y se fue a trabajar.

Todavía con el crepúsculo sobre su cabeza mientras cruzaba una plaza de camino a casa, no dejo de pensar en las imágenes desagradables que había presenciado durante la mañana. Su malestar aumentaba al saber que se debía a razones que jamás le habían importado, pues nunca antes se habían dado.

Abatido, se repantigó en un banco a la sombra de un cerezo. Ni la dulzura de los pequeños retoños que crecían de las ramas le animaba, sobre todo cuando, no muy lejos de allí, pasó Aioria con paso apresurado y con el rostro perdido en busca de algo.

– ¿Se habrán perdido de vista? – Escupió entre dientes – Tontos. Tales para cuales. – Rio sin gracia. – ¿Habrá pasado algo y ella murió? – siguió farfullando conducido por el sarcasmo que se transparentaba en una nueva sonrisa. – No. Hoy no corro con tanta suerte. – Hizo una pausa y su semblante se puso serio al comprender que Aioria estaba más cerca – No te acerques... – masculló, pero su vecino ignoraba la presencia del hindú. – No te atrevas…

Inevitablemente paso por su lado, pero para sorpresa del rubio, el joven si siquiera lo había visto.

– ¡Te dije que no te acercaras!

Gritó de pie bajo el árbol de cerezos llamando la atención de los presentes mientras Aioria se alejaba.

– ¿Qué? ¿Shaka? – Aioria se volvió con el asombro reflejado en su rostro.

– No te acerques. No lo hagas. – balbuceó conteniendo la angustia entre tanto el aludido se encontraba más próximo.

– ¿Shaka? ¿Qué tienes?

– ¿"_Shaka_"? – repitió con acritud. – Eres un bastardo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más continuaras con esto? Todo es tu culpa ¿Hasta qué lugar de la locura planeas arrastrarme? – inquirió al tiempo que lo encaraba con una expresión rendida y avergonzada.

Aioria, sin pensárselo un segundo, tomó de la mano a Shaka obligándolo a seguirle por un desierto atajo escolar. Apretando el paso llegaron jadeantes el campo trasero de una escuela y al entrar en este fueron directo hasta la puerta que daba a un gimnasio con una cancha de básquet en el interior. Aioria abrió la puerta, y ambos entraron al recinto. Estaban solos y agitados en medio de la penumbra apenas roída por la luz que se filtraba por unas ventanas demasiado altas, pero esto era suficiente para delatar el rostro de cada uno donde se reflejaban los problemas que mutuamente se estaban creando.

– ¿Qué quieres?

Aioria acorraló al rubio contra la pared mostrándose contrariado y apenado.

– ¿Qué "_qué quiero_"? – repitió sintiéndose también o más avergonzado por la cercanía del cuerpo que lo intimidaba. – Primero… ¿Dónde estamos?

– El gimnasio del instituto donde comenzare a trabajar. Aquí nadie nos molestara. Ahora respóndeme: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– Y ahí vas de nuevo. No puedes pedirme respuestas cuando eres tú quien las debe…

– ¿Qué?

Ambos estaban confundidos sin poder comprenderse. De vez en cuando, la razón lo único que logra es oscurecer y es necesario escuchar los sentimientos para aclarar.

– No te hagas el inocente. ¿Quién es el que comenzó a actuar de manera extraña?

– Sólo hice lo que querías.

– Ah, ¿sí? Acaso… ¿yo te pedí que me mataras de hambre sin avisarme?

– Querías que me alejara.

– ¿Te ordene que de un día para otro te hicieras el pálido?

– ¿Y qué significa eso?

– ¿Te dije qué no cerraras la ventana para evitar que enfermara?

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–¿Te exigí qué te pasearas por allí con "_Miss sonrisas_" coqueteando desvergonzadamente?

– Pronto comenzaran las clases y me contrataron en este instituto y ella es la profesora titular a cargo del programa de educación física.

– ¿Yo te dije que hicieras esas cosas y más dejando que me comportara como un psicópata acosador?

– Pero… ¿Qué cosas dices…?

– ¿Acaso yo te di permiso para volverme _loco_ por ti?

Shaka escondió su imagen resignada en el cuello de su compañero, quien estaba conmocionado por las palabras del rubio.

– ¿Puedo dejar de llamarte Shaka?

El aludido asintió contra su piel.

– ¿Puedo volver a molestarte?

Volvió a asentir.

– ¿Puedo cuidarte?

El rubio asintió.

– ¿Puedo… besarte? – Shaka no contesto, sin embargo, lo atrajo hacia él por la ropa – Tomare eso como un sí.

Tomó el rostro colorado de Shaka entre sus manos y lo observó un instante antes de probar sus labios con ternura y paciencia.

Volvió a contemplar la expresión de Shaka ruborizada como la suya.

– ¿Qué? – receló el rubio incómodo.

– ¿Puedo amarte aún más?

– Pero… ¿Qué clase de vergüenzas andas soltando? Eres un… – Shaka se calló al comprender que Aioria no hablaba con él.

– No. Creo que amarte más de lo que ya lo hago sería imposible, sin embargo, no me gustan los límites – dijo esbozando la sonrisa que sólo el rubio conocía bien.

Y así volvieron a perderse en el sabor de cada uno descubriendo un mundo al que acababan de llegar juntos, un lugar donde la locura suele tener ocurrencias felices que la razón lucida no podría soltar con tanta suerte.

A la mañana siguiente Aioria llamó a Shaka al patio trasero de la casa.

– ¡Sha-chan! Mira, mira. – dijo abriendo la puerta hacia el jardín.

Un mal presentimiento invadió al hindú.

– Saluda a la nueva amiga de Lottie, Betty.

Una vaca adulta de color negro y blanco se encontraba en el patio devorando las flores que tanto cuidaba Dita.

– Pero que dem…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase al voltear y encontrar a Aioria con aires de superioridad

– Me he convertido en el dueño de tu Dios, por lo tanto, tú, Sha-chan, deberás amarme.

– ¡Agh! Te odio.

– No. No. – Canturreo. – Yo sé que _no-lo-ha-ces_ ¡Ámame!

– Eres un ignorante, mejor muérete. Piérdete. Aléjate de mí. No quiero verte. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

– ¡Sha-chan…!

Y de esta forma, todo volvió a la normalidad. Justo como siempre lo fue.


End file.
